pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wiki PokéPiruleta:Chat/Logs/12 June 2015
08:27 y no soy de Sevilla, soy de Almería pero 08:27 (? 08:28 Troll everwyhere (?? 08:29 Extraño: eres mujer o hombre 08:29 Usted: Primero, eres tú hombre o mujer? Es para no perder una amistad, solo eso 08:29 Extraño: yo hombre 08:29 Extraño: pero porke vas a perder la amistad 08:29 Usted: Porque todos aquí quieren ligar 08:29 Usted: Y el hecho de que yo sea un chico no les ayuda mucho 08:29 Extraño: a mi me da lo mismo 08:29 Usted: Ah, pues entonces genial :3 08:29 Extraño: me yamo zack 08:29 Extraño: ke edad tienes 08:29 Usted: Yo me llamo Alex, y tengo 17 años 08:29 SOY ALEX DE 17 AÑOS. ME SIENTO IMPORTANTE. -En realidad soy Nora, de trece, pero bueno (?- 08:30 LOOOOOL 08:31 Extraño: a mi me da lo mismo 08:31 Usted: Ah, pues entonces genial :3 08:31 Extraño: me yamo zack 08:31 Extraño: ke edad tienes 08:31 Usted: Yo me llamo Alex, y tengo 17 años 08:31 Extraño: y a ke tededicas 08:31 Usted: ahora mismo, estoy estudiando letras en bachillerato para dedicarme a escritor o filósofo, no lo tengo claro todavía. Este verano me pillaré un trabajo como profesor de música a los niños que les ha quedado algo en el conservatorio, ya que sé piano. Así me ganaré un dinerillo xD 08:31 Extraño: muy bien yo me dedico al porno 08:31 Usted: ... what 08:32 ESTE ME QUIERE RALLAR, PERO A ALEX CARMONA, DE 17 AÑOS, NO LO RALLA NADIE. NAAADIEEEE 08:33 OMG LOOOOOOOL 08:34 Holah 08:34 holii 08:35 Extraño: muy bien yo me dedico al porno 08:35 Usted: ... what 08:35 Extraño: ke me dedico al porno 08:35 Usted: Ah 08:35 Extraño: tienes alguna ermana o amiga interesada en el porno 08:35 Extraño: ke tengan skype 08:35 Usted: No, mi hermana va a dedicarse a la ciencia, y todas mis amigas son de grupos de lectura que tengo o del conservatorio, así que no les interesa, lo siento 08:35 Usted: Me muevo en un ambiente bastante culto 08:35 Ha... Hahaha... Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA D8 08:35 Le hubieras dado el skype de Rena (?????? 08:35 Ese ermana me ha dolido D: 08:35 Y A MI DIOS 08:35 Daño permanente a mis hogos 08:35 ... DIOS LOOOOOOL 08:36 Haii 08:36 Saludos 08:36 Hey Aka-lobo-sama (? 08:36 Baldomero!!! *se rompe el chat* (??? 08:36 Extraño: ke edad tiene tu ermana 08:36 Usted: es mi hermana melliza, tiene 17 08:36 Extraño: esta buene tiene buenas tetas 08:36 Usted: Lo siento, no respondo a esas preguntas 08:36 Extraño: esta con tigo 08:36 Usted: Sí 08:36 Extraño: dile si kiere ver mi polla por skype 08:36 Extraño: mientras la miro 08:36 Usted: Ella querría ver tu inteligencia... Ah, espera, no tienes 08:37 Roxas-sama para usted (?) 08:37 Un momento Noru... Estás hablando por omegle o por dónde (?? 08:37 ?* 08:37 omegle 08:37 Ah musho mejor 08:37 TURN DOWN FOR WHAT épico donde los haya (? 08:38 Que si ves el vídeo original es muy WTF acabo de ver? 08:38 Usted: Ella querría ver tu inteligencia... Ah, espera, no tienes 08:38 Extraño: oye no faltes ke yo no te e faltado 08:38 Extraño: seguro ke tiene tu ermana un rico chochete 08:38 Extraño: dame su skype y ke me lo muestre 08:38 Usted: Estás intentando rallarme. Amigo, estás equivocado con Alex Carmona 08:38 Estoy llorando sangre con tanta falta D: 08:39 Car-mona = Cara Mona 08:40 Usted: Estás intentando rallarme. Amigo, estás equivocado con Alex Carmona 08:40 Extraño: no te rallo dile ke me de su skype ke la agregue tiene ke tener unas tetas rikisimas 08:40 Usted: A mi hermana no le interesa el sexo, háblale de ciencia y biología 08:40 Usted: A mi hermana no le interesa el sexo, háblale de ciencia y biología 08:40 Extraño: le voy a ablar de la ciencia de mi polla con su coño 08:40 Usted: Deberías ir a clases de lengua, amigo. Tus faltas me están doliendo a los ojos 08:42 Extraño: Yo me dedico a follar mientras tu estudias como un pardiyo 08:42 Y SE HA DESCONECTADO 08:42 DIOS QUE TIO 08:42 ...Enséñale una salchicha, a lo mejor así aprende (?? 08:43 TENÍAS QUE HABÉRMELO DEJADO A MÍ, QUERÍA METERLE UN ZASCA D: 08:45 PERO DIOS ES QUE QUE RISA 08:46 ... una me ha mandado su face, su skype y su whass. 08:47 no se si cogerlos LOL 08:48 No te lo recomiendo, por mis experiencias con ciertos elementos, pueden tocarte lo que no suena o directamente hacerte daño 08:48 pues mira no 08:48 no lo cojo 08:48 que la tal Elisa se joda 08:48 (? 08:49 Ése quería hacerse su pajote, si quieres pajas ve a Pornhub que al menos allí si hay tetas que te enseñarán con gusto (?? 08:49 SI LOOOL 08:49 Mmm 08:50 -vandemon pensando en todo lo que está pasando (?- 08:50 Helado de sal marina *¬* 08:51 -grandes palabras de una sabia persona- 08:51 Wtf... 08:52 Noentendíoná :ming: (?? 08:53 El snack favorito de Roxas que algún día quiero probar 08:53 helados, con sal marina xD 08:53 Tiene receta .v. 08:54 Yo últimamente tengo antojo de cocos (?? 08:55 Yo llego a tomar helado y me muero congelao 08:55 Que aquí hace un frío de locos xD 08:56 De dónde eres, Idaina? xD 08:56 Idaina es del Himalaya 08:56 (? 08:56 LOOOOOOOOOOL 08:56 Coño, cómo has adivinado que somos vecinos (?) 08:56 Soy de la Galaxia de Andrómeda (happy) 08:57 (? 08:57 O eres Andrómeda (he) (?) 08:57 Tal vez (???? 09:00 Hola :v / 09:00 Entonces yo soy la Vía Láctea (?' 09:00 Hi 09:00 Hey~ 09:00 Entonces tienes mucha leche (?) 09:00 Sí, malpiensa, es lo que quería (?) 09:00 Holah 09:00 Quieres de mi chele? :he: (?? 09:01 Depende de dónde salga (?) 09:01 Via Lactea = Espacio con Leche que las estrellas parecen gotas de leche :v 09:01 okno .-. 09:01 Vía Láctea = Vaso de leche con galletas 09:02 y Leche = Liquido Blanco :v 09:03 O espera, tengo cocos frescos (?? 09:03 Cocos e_e 09:04 Prefiero peras .v. 09:04 peras = perras (?) 09:05 Zoofílico e_e (????? 09:05 Cocos ewe 09:06 Y peras y melones? (?? 09:06 Tengo una frutería ilegal, aparte vendo pepinos amorosos ? :awesome: (?? 09:07 LOOOOOOL 09:08 Pepinos no, gracias (?) 09:13 También vendo higos (?? 09:13 Vendes hijos (?) 09:14 En el arte supuestamente los higos representaban el aparato reproductor femenino (?? 09:14 Ajam 09:14 Aja :v 09:14 Tengo una plantación de hijos ilegales (?? 09:15 Oh my god 09:16 Look at his butt (?? SE ME HA PEGADO VALE? D': 09:17 It's hammer time 09:17 Pls mírate Kung Fury 09:18 La verdad es que ahora no sé si ponerme el avatar que tengo en youtube... Es muy neko kawaii 09:21 Yo antes me ponía chicos nekos a cada rato xDDD 09:22 No sé si llamarlo chico o chica neko kawaii... 09:22 Dejémoslo en género indefinido (?) 09:22 LOOOOOOOOOL 09:22 Tú ya eres kawaii de por sí <3 09:22 Oh thx 09:22 Nya 09:24 Ven que te acaricie <3 (?? 09:25 e_e 09:29 Van quedando menos .v. 09:32 Y nos vamos quedando solidos (?? 09:32 Solitos* 09:32 PARTY TAIM :he: (?? 2015 06 12